Ask Me For Real
by TheFlyingDutchwoman
Summary: A lesbian couple gets murdered. Jane and Maura must go undercover together to find the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've had this storyline in my head for a long time, but every time I tried to write it down I forgot everything. I don't have a lot planned out (especially the whole murder thingy), so it is sort of a 'we'll see where it goes' story.  
The characters don't belong to me (unfortunately), but the spelling mistakes do.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

One bright red 5 inch heel lay on top of the couch, the other on the floor right next to it. A pair of black work boots with a 2 inch heel lay scattered in the doorway to the bedroom, next to two pairs of jeans, a scattered blazer, a purple t-shirt and a beautiful yet expensive Burberry dress. And blood. Lots and lots of blood, that came out the two half naked female bodies lying on the hotel bed.

Two other women stood on either side of the bed, looking over the bloody scene.

"Our first Jane Doe has multiple stab wounds to the sternum and between the ribs. The second Jane Doe has a wide cut from the lower back to the left scapula of approximately three inches deep." Doctor Maura Isles stated after carefully measuring the length of the wide cut. "Seen the amount of blood, I would conclude that our victims bled out."

"Hm, yeah." Detective Rizzoli observed the scene carefully, her brows knit together in deep thought. "Did it take long?"

Maura looked from her best friend back to the bodies. "Hard to conclude so soon, I need to do an autopsy before I can give you your answer."

Jane's head dropped down. "Right, no guessing." She sighed. She stood back up again, looking at the multiple puddles of blood. "Frost!" She yelled. "How many liters of blood do you think is on the scene?"

The junior detective entered the room, careful not to look at the dead bodies on the bed. He checked the puddles of blood and his hand immediately flew to his mouth. "Oh god," he mumbled. "Uuh, around 7 or 8 liters?"

"Yeah, looks about right, don't ya think, Maur?" The tall brunette asked.

The doctor sighed; Jane had always been an impatience person. "No guessing, detective."

"Mauraah!" Jane whined, softly stamping het foot.

Maura stood up straight, "Ja-ane." She mimicked Jane's whining voice.

The female detective rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Fine, whatever", before turning towards het junior partner. "Frost, get hotel security and find out under what name this room was booked. Then check if that name matches with one of our victims." Frost took his notes and turned to exit the room, "I'm on it!" he yelled back.

It had always been that way. Frost arrives at the scene, waits for his partner to show up, and then he just does whatever the senior detective tells him to do. It's not like the things he needed to do for her were those humiliating 'newby' tasks. No, they were partners, and she was a professional… sometimes.

As Maura looked back towards Jane, she saw that she was still looking at the door where Frost left a few seconds ago, a thoughtful look upon her face. Still thinking about the murder, the detective turned back towards the bodies. She looked up towards her best friends who watching her, making the thoughts about the bodies fly out of her mind. "What?" she asked with a confused look.

The doctor raised one eyebrow and kept looking at the brunette.

Jane looked down at her shirt, checking and double checking if there weren't any ketchup stains left from her lunch. After concluding that there were indeed no stains on her shirt she looked back up to Maura who still had the same look on her face.

"Whaat?!" The brunette asked again impatiently.

The doctor rolled her eyes and grabbed her M.E. bag, "You really like bossing him around, don't you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes dramatically and puffed with a small, unconcealable smile playing on her lips, "Whaaat? No I don't!"

Maura pursed her lips and glared at the detective. "You know, it's a good thing you don't get hives when you lie, otherwise you would always be covered in red itchy spots."

A loud gasp escaped Jane's lips at the same time her hand flew towards her mouth, "Maura! Did you just make a joke?"

The M.E. just rolled her eyes again and walked out of the room, the detective not far behind her. "And a good one, too!" She heard Jane's overdramatic voice follow.

"A lot of people won't put up with your abuse." She yelled back while still walking away from the crime scene.

The brunette caught up with her and opened the hotel room door for the other woman. "Yeah, well. Thank God you are not 'a lot of people', I don't know if I could handle more than one of you."

Jane closed the door after her and again had to walk faster to catch up with the blonde. "Okay, that's not true. If there was one person in my life that I could have more than one of, it would be you."

Maura halted her steps and moved her hands to her chest, "Really?" she asked with a loving smile.

The detective smiled back at the smaller woman, "Yes." She simply said.

A manicured hand reached out to hold the detective's arm, "Aahw Jane, that's.. that's really sweet."

"Bah, gross." She replied, giving Maura a little shove but not hard enough for her friend to let go of her arm. "You know I don't do sweet."

Maura hugged Jane's arm closer to her own body again. "Yes, Jane, you often do sweet. You just don't like to admit it." She said with a sweet little smile.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Anyways, it would be terribly exhausting to have more than one of you around. Only thinking about it makes me tired."

This time it was Maura who rolled her eyes. "Hives, Jane. You should get them. That will teach you with your use of sarcasm."

* * *

**Soooo… the First chapter. A little short and for that I aplogize. **

**I greatly appreciate any kind of feedback, so if you have any, leave a review or you could send me a PM. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

That you all for your reviews, they help me and I love them! :D

I hope I will live up to everyone's expectations..

Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks had passed after the case of the murdered lesbians, and the team has gotten almost nowhere. They had found little information about the two murdered women, and none of their family or friends knew anyone who would want to hurt them. It almost seemed like they were the victims of a non-personal crime. The killer left nothing behind at the crime scene. Not a hair, not a fingerprint, no sign of a break-in and nothing was stolen. Many possibilities crossed Jane's mind; perhaps the killer was a professional, perhaps it was an accident, perhaps it was a hate crime. She didn't know.

That was, until the call came. Jane's phone buzzed on her hip, jolting her awake and almost making her fall off Maura's couch. The doctor's phone could be heard in the kitchen, making its owner sigh and put the documentary she was watching on pause.

"Rizzoli," the detective mumbled after she finally dug the phone out of its holster. In the background she faintly heard her friend answer her phone with her always professional, "Doctor Isles."

She toke note of the address of the new crime scene and hung up the phone. Maura came back into the living room, a small pout on her lips. "Just when the documentary about 'Genetic Aspects of Inflammatory Bowel Diseases' started to get interesting!"

Jane looked at the TV screen where the documentary was paused on a not so very pleasant sight. "Oh what a bummer." she mumbled, "Well, let's get moving, shall we?" she stood up and stretched her body, reaching down next to Maura's desk to pick up the ME's bag and handed it to her best friend.

The doctor sighed when she was handed the bag, "Your car or mine?"

Jane openly yawned and, after seeing Maura's disapproving look, she slowly raised her hand to cover her mouth. "Oh please, let me drive. I don't think I can handle your precision driving today."

"What? I only follow the traffic rules." Maura argued, "As an officer of the law you should be a good example for the citizen of Boston."

The detective yawned once more, "Yeah, blah blah blah. Let's just get moving, shall we?"

* * *

Once they arrived at the given address they saw the same as what they had seen two weeks ago. The crime scene was in a hotel room, and had two half naked bodies with multiple stab wounds. The only difference that they spotted was the sex of the victims. The last time there were two women, yet this time the victims were two guys.

"Same MO as the lesbian lovers case, what do ya think, Maur?" the detective asked.

"What I think is that our fist John Doe has a wide cut all the way through his pectoralis major of approximately 3, possibly 4 inches deep. From the looks of it the weapons slightly penetrated the ventricle. Death was within seconds." Doctor Isles stated.

Jane rubbed her eyes, "Ventinicinicle. Wikipedia. Go."

Maura pursed her lips and walked towards the detective, "The Ventricle." she repeated, raising her hand to poke her finger at Jane's chest, "Is one of the chambers that collects or expels blood received from an atrium towards..." One look of the sheepishly looking detective made her stop her explanation. "Heart, Jane. The ventricle is a heart chamber."

Jane yawned loudly, "Thanks. So he bled out. What about the second guy?"

The medical examiner returned to the victims and spoke while she examined, "Multiple stab wounds, most of them in the upper area of the body, a couple stabs in the lower body and, surprisingly, one in the lower leg. My hypothesis is that the killer acted out of anger or frustration."

"Hypothesis?" Jane exclaimed, "Really? Well, then my hypothesis is that the killer was being an ass."

The doctor gasped, "Jane! You can't say that!"

Jane looked back at her, "What?! He is!" she closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. "Honestly, I think we might be dealing with a serial killer. One who targets gay couples. "

Maura's eyes widened for a second, before she asked her, "Are you alright, Jane?"

The detective frowned slightly, "Yeah.. Why do you ask?"

"Because you just sat down on a chair that is part of the crime scene."

Jane looked behind her, "Oh crap." She jumped back on her feet. She looked back at Maura, who was looking at her with a concerned look on her face. Her shoulders slummed on their own account. "I'm just so tired; I can't get this case of my mind."

Maura walked to her friend and put her hands on her shoulders. "Let's get you home, Jane."

The detective nodded slightly before she looked at the victims. "What about the bodies?"

One look back over her shoulders, and Maura slightly shrugged, "They can wait until the morning. It's not like they will suddenly walk away."

Jane chuckled. "That is quite funny, Maur." Maura smiled brightly.

Together they walked out of the hotel room, however not before the doctor ordered the morgue techs to bring the bodies back to headquarters and put them in the body freezer. Once they arrived at the brunette's car Maura opened the passenger door and waited for Jane to enter. The detective, of course, argued that she was very capable of driving her own car; Maura had nothing of it and patiently waited till her friend gave up and sat herself down on the passenger seat. The blonde chuckled and closed the door, before walking around the car and getting in the driver seat herself.

"Just drop me off at my apartment, I'll be fine." Jane mumbled.

Maura, however, decided to drive towards her own house. "Nonsense, Jane. You should be able to get a good night's sleep. Knowing you, you will probably dispose a couple of beers before retreating towards your bedroom, where you will toss and turn all night and not get any sleep. Therefore, we are going to my house, where I will allow you to drink one," She put up her index finger and waved it in front of Jane's face, "and only one, beer. And I will allow you to sleep in my bed, on the 'mattress made out of angel butts', as I remember you called it once. Okay?" Jane just hummed in agreement.

Once inside the Beacon Hill house Maura grabbed the promised beer out of her fridge. The detective gratefully accepted the cold bottle and took a big sip.

"Would you like to move to the bedroom?" Maura asked softly.

Jane nodded. "Yeah, I'll go to the guestroom." She mumbled, taking another sip from her bottle.

"What? Don't be silly!" Maura exclaimed, "As I already told you, you'll sleep with me, in my bed."

Jane shook her head, "Nah, I'll be fine in the guestroom, really."

The blonde pursed her lips and took Jane's bottle out of her hands. She took a long sip and handed the almost empty bottle back to her friend. "I didn't make the guest bed."

The ever detecting detective squinted her eyes, "Yes, you did." Maura just shrugged her shoulders and raised one eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. "Why do you so desperately want me in your bed?"

"So that I can keep an eye on you." Maura simply shrugged. "Plus, I know you really like to cuddle, you big softie!" She added with a playful smile, softly hitting Jane on her arm. She turned around and made her way to the stars to go upstairs.

Jane puffed. "Ha, you wish." she yelled to Maura's retreating form. She heard a giggle coming from upstairs before following her friend upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and even though Jane finally managed to get a good night's sleep, the cases were still on the same dead end. Jane was working at her desk when Korsak walked into the bullpen, calling out her name. "Janie."

The brunette turned in her chair, her lips turning in a small smile. "Hey, old man. What's up?" One look at the older man's face and her smile fell.

"I just came back from an operation call. You're not gonna like this." He dropped a file on her desk and showed her the pictures inside. "Two guys murdered in a hotel room. No indication of a break-in, a struggle or any other indication of violence."

Jane slummed back in her chair. "Same MO as our killer."

A light bulb went off in Frost's head. He leaped out of his chair and took the pictures. "Where was this?" He asked.

"Frost, you don't think he is randomly picking his locations, do you? Perhaps there is a pattern." Jane said, standing up as well.

Frost nodded his head, "My thoughts exactly." He said.

They moved to brick, Frost immediately seated behind a computer. His fingers rapidly tapping on the keyboard. "All the victims were murdered in a hotel room, where all the couples had been staying for approximately a week. Each time the murders were committed in a different hotel. The first was the Hilton hotel, the second was the Lenox hotel and lastly the Boston Harbor hotel."

The three detectives looked at the screen, "It's not alphabetical." Frost started, "or geographical."

Jane nodded, "There is no connection with the names. Perhaps the exterior of the buildings?"

"Or," Korsak said, "The owners. Look!" He pointed to his own computer screen. "The Lenox Hotel is owned by David Lenox, who also has a 1/5th share in the Hilton hotel."

"What about the Harbor Hotel?"

Korsak tapped on his keyboard and let out a surprised "Oh. It seems like the Harbor Hotel is owned by Marcus McFarlane. Or as he prefers, Marcus Lenox. He is David Lenox' husband."

"Well, that makes sense." Frost said, "Gay couples get murdered in hotels that are owned or partially owned by a gay couple."

Jane walked back into the bullpen when she saw detective Riley Cooper sitting on her desk. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Jane spoke, "Riley, what are you doing? "

Detective Cooper shrugged her shoulders, "The Lieu told me to wait here, so…" she trailed off.

Jane kept looking, her eyebrows raised. "The lieu told you to wait.. On my desk?"

Riley slowly moved onto her feet, "No, but..."

"Detectives!"

Both Jane and Riley looked to the place where they heard the deep and insistent voice of the lieutenant. "Detective Frost, Sergeant Korsak, you too." The two addressed men moved to stand next to their female co-workers.

"We got six dead bodies in the morgue because of that psycho killer. It's time we put an end to his killing streak." The lieutenant spoke in his deep voice. "We need one of our own to go undercover and catch this son of a bitch. Rizzoli, you're fit for the job. I want Frost to arrange the hotel room and the camera equipment. Get everything ready and we will start the assignment tomorrow."

"Wait, so if I'm going undercover, what is Cooper doing here?" Rizzoli asked.

The lieutenant pointed from Riley to Jane and back. "She will be your undercover girlfriend, lover or lesbian friend, however you want to describe it."

"What?!"Jane turned around quickly, the shock clear on her face, "Noooo.. no.. noho.." she shook her head.

Riley turned her head towards the other female detective, a small frown on her face. "Rizzoli, I'd be happy to help you guys, you know that."

"You made out with my brother. You made out with Frost! You had their.. their.. spit in your mouth and that is just.. uuuuhrg, no. There is no way in hell that I am going to put my mouth on your mouth that has touched their mouths. No!" Rizzoli exclaimed while waving her hand in front of her face, as if the air around her head was disgusting.

Cavanaugh stepped forward with his face as strong as steel. "You are going undercover."

"Yes, sir.. but I.."Jane started saying but was interrupted went the lieutenant started speaking again.

"No buts, Rizzoli! Detective Cooper is the only one in this unit who is capable of doing this job with you."

The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but the lieutenant interrupted her once again. "Unless you can think of something or someone else, Detective Cooper will be your undercover companion." he rasped, turned around and moved back to his office.

The detective stared at his back in mild shock. She ran multiple possibilities through her head, thinking of anything or any way to not get Riley as her girlfriend. Her eyes snapped up.

"Maura."

* * *

And that is it for this chapter!

I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooooo sorry for the long wait! really!**

**I have just been soooo damn busy with my schoolwork.. And my imagination was kind of put on hold.**

**Again, Soooo terrible sorry. I am also sorry for any possible mistakes in this story, I haven't take the time to re-read it.**

**Please enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Maura, please! I'm begging you!" The female detective sat on her knees, hands clasped together in prayer.

The doctor's nose cringed. "This floor is disturbingly dirty. I would prefer it if you would not put your knees in contact with the linoleum." She replied, holding out her hands for the brunette to help her stand up. Jane took hold of the offered hands and stood up, yet holding onto the soft hands once she was back on her feet.

"Please, Maur. Help us out." Jane pouted her lips, her puppy dog eyes looking straight into Maura's.

"Ooh, Jane. I really can't." she said with her own pout matching Jane's.

The brunette sighed and let go of the doctor's hands. "Why not? I really _really_ don't want to do this undercover assignment with Riley." She said with a small stomp of her feet.

"Because," she said with a slightly raised voice, "I'd have to lie. I'd have to lie about being your girlfriend! I cannot tell lies, Jane. You know that." Jane only looked at the doctor, her lips slightly pouting and her puppy eyes looking straight into Maura's.

Maura sighed softly. "Jane, You'd have to excuse me, I have to return to my morgue." With that, the medical examiner moved to the elevators and made her way back to the basement.

Jane let out a big sigh and rubbed her eyes as she returned to her desk. Frost looked up from his computer screen and turned in his seat. "And? How'd it go with the doc?"

The female detective flopped down on her seat and groaned loudly. "Uuhrg. Terrible. Her answer was a clear 'No'. Which is kind of weird, since she always gets so damn excited to go undercover."

Frost grinned lightly, "Well, I hope you will have fun playing house with Riley." He snickered.

Rizzoli threw him a look. "You're just jealous, Barold." The grin on the other detective's face quickly faltered. Detective Korsak also looked up from his kitty video, laughing loudly. "Ha Frost, you got burned!"

The female detective shot him a different look, also shutting him up. She once again rubbed her face with both her hands. Questions roamed her head. What to do, what to do..

She shook her head, trying to get the undercover mission out of her head and the current paperwork in it. With her hands in front of her she cracked her fingers and with a rolling head her neck also made the unpleasant sound. One big sip from her still warm coffee and she started working.

Two hours later the detective had written a total of six sentences, one of which she rewrote three times. Her mind kept going over the undercover situation. There had to be a way to get her best friend to go undercover with her instead of Riley. _I cannot tell lies, Jane. Cannot tell lies. Tell lies. She'd have to be lying, or does she?_ Her head snapped up.

Within seconds she was standing on her feet, "Just make it seem real." was the only thing she mumbled.

At the same time the petit doctor walked into the bullpen, her heels making the distinct clicking noise that usually informed Jane that her friend had arrived. So it came as a surprise that the female detective made a little jump when the doctor asked her, "Make what seem real?"

Jane's head turned so quickly, she was glad she didn't give herself a whiplash. "Maura! I need you." Her feet automatically walked her body to her friend.

Maura gave a little confused shake of her head, "Need me for what?" she asked, holding the folder she brought upstairs in both hands.

The brunette took the folder out of the doctor's hands and waved it in front of her fiend's face, "The case, Maur. I'm serious about not going undercover with Riley."

Maura took a small step back, "And I'm serious too, Jane. I cannot tell lies."

A small nod was given, "Right. So I've been thinking – "

The blonde rolled her eyes dramatically, "always dangerous." She mumbled. Jane gave her the famous Rizzoli 'really?!' face, but couldn't hold back the small smile. She nodded her head in defeat. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Seriously, Maur. What if you didn't have to lie?"

Maura frowned, "I'm afraid I don't follow you."

"What if you really were my girlfriend?"

"But I'm not."

"What? No, Maura.. Uhrgg," Jane let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her head back. She stood back up and carelessly threw the folder she was holding on Korsak's desk, making some piece of paper fall out and onto the floor. Instead of caring about the folder, she carefully took Maura's hands in her own, "Maura, please listen carefully."

The doctor slowly nodded her head and waited for the detective to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maura waited a few second, half expecting for Jane to laugh loudly and yell _'HA, gotcha! Just kidding!'_, but that didn't happen. Instead she looked up at a very serious looking face. She blinked a couple of more times before she answered, "What?"

Jane squeezed the hands she was holding, "Be my girlfriend."

Maura shook her head and tried to pull her hands back, but the tight grip of the detective wouldn't let her hands go, "Jane, you're crazy."

The detective squeezed once more, "Am I really? Just think about it. You're perfect for the job, you know how the undercover work goes and I wouldn't want anyone besides me but you."

She considered it for a few seconds, "If I say yes now, we will be together? We will be in an exclusive relationship, with each other?"

"Yes, we will be together for real."

"I will be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"And you will be mine?"

"Yes."

Maura pursed her lips slightly, "Well then."

Jane's eyebrows shot up and the corners of her mouth curled upwards, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

The detective squealed and enveloped Maura in a strong hug. "YES!" She screamed, picked her friend (or girlfriend) up and twirled her around, making the blonde giggle and scream playfully.

"What's going on in here!" The strong voice made Jane put Maura down quickly and turned around to see her lieutenant standing outside his office. She stepped forward quickly, grabbing for Maura's hand to drag her along.

"Sir! Maura agreed to be part of the undercover operation."

Cavanaugh looked at the doctor, "Is that true, Doctor Isles?"

One quick look at the detective and Maura replied, "Yes, lieutenant, I agreed to – "

"Cooper!" the lieutenant cut her off, "You heard this?"

The two ladies turned around to the rest of the bullpen where detective Cooper was seated, "Yes, lieu, I heard."

"Good." Cavanaugh turned back to the girlfriends, "Start setting things in motion and catch that son-of-a-bitch, Rizzoli." He turned back around and slammed his door.

Cooper's voice came closer to them, "Too bad, Rizzoli. I was actually looking forward to it."

Maura turned them around and looked at the smug face of Riley Cooper. She had to strongly fight the urges to stick out her tongue to her. She wouldn't do such childish thing… in public.

"Yeah, well.. Sorry." Jane replied with a smile that showed that she was not sorry at all.

Riley walked back to her own desk when Korsak started talking, "Well, congrats, Janie."

Jane frowned slightly, "Uhm, thanks I guess."

The older detective smiled mischievously, "Ya know, for people to believe that you two are actually together you have to act all coupley and stuff."

Frost chipped in, "Yeah, yeah! Like, uh, holding hands and stuff."

The female detective simply lifted her hand which was still connected to the doctor's. With their connected hands in the air she raised her eyebrow, silently challenging her co-workers.

"Okay, good! Also, couples do occasionally give each other, uhm, kisses."

Korsak let out a laugh, "Yeah, Janie! Real couples do kiss."

Jane dropped their connected hands and bit her lip. "You guys are absolutely right. Maura," the detective turned to look at her, "maybe we should practice."

Frost shot out of his chair, "You really should! You know, Korsak and I will gladly give you two feedback, to make you kisses seem, uh, better."

Maura and Jane simply looked at each other, both having smiles on their faces. At the same time, both women started walking towards the elevator, their hands still together.

Frost once again jumped, "Where are you going?"

Both women replied in union. "To practice!"

* * *

**And that's it for today!**

**Please let me know what you thought of it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
